La pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo
by AlehxArquett
Summary: Elsa sólo debía esperar a Anna, ayudarle a pedir una pizza tal vez, y ya... ¿Cómo había dejado que todo se le saliera tanto de control? Femslash. Elsanna. Rated M por lemon, uso de drogas y juguetes sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, cómo les explico que me he puesto a divagar, desvelándome en la oscuridad de la noche y salió ésto.**

 **Será un fic cortito, cuatro capítulos, no más. Subiré uno diario... Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Éste fic es rated M por lemon, uso de sustancias ilegales y uso de juguetes sexuales. Elsanna. Si no te gusta, no leas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionado me pertenecen. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

\- ¡Hey, chicos! – Y ambos voltearon, Kristoff les gritaba desde el otro lado de la reja.

Elsa y Hans estaban agarrando sus maletas en el lado de donde su equipo tenía sus bancas. Habían terminado de jugar la final de fútbol mixto de su preparatoria, habían ganado después de un partido particularmente difícil. Ambos saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa al rubio que ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Excelente partido! ¡Muy bien jugado!

\- Gracias. – Hans se levantó con su mochila al hombro mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo al rubio. – Fue un partido muy parejo.

Elsa tomó su maleta y se levantó mientras sonreía a sus amigos. – ¡Pero al final lo conseguimos! Yo opino que esto merece un festejo, y Bjorgman es el hombre perfecto para decirnos dónde habrá una.

Kristoff sonrió ante el comentario de Elsa y asintió con la cabeza. – De hecho, sé de una que armará el novio de Rapunzel en su casa por la graduación. Vine por ustedes.

\- Necesito ir a casa a cambiarme y a asegurarme que Anna coma para poder ir; mis padres me encargaron que cuidara de ella. – Hans frunció el ceño.

"Anna…"

¿Qué podía decir Elsa de la hermosa Anna?

Anna era la hermana menor de Hans, Elsa sabía de la adoración que Hans sentía por su pequeña hermana. Pero aunque Hans la celara todo el tiempo, y de todos, Elsa no podía evitar observar las hermosas piernas largas de Anna, de su trasero bien afirmado, de su esbelta cintura de y sus pequeños pechos; Elsa no había podido evitar notar todos sus atributos cuando en casa de los Islas ella se paseaba en pequeños shorts y en playeras tan pequeñas que apenas parecía un top; o cuando la abrazaba efusivamente para saludarla.

Pero, obviamente, nunca había hecho algún tipo de comentario o un movimiento que pudiese malentenderse bajo la mirada inquisitiva de uno de sus mejores amigos y delante de la mirada divertida de la del otro de tus mejores amigos.

Y es que, simplemente no podía traicionar la confianza de Hans de esa manera. Las hermanas están prohibidas dentro del código de honor de los chicos.

Y aunque no fuese un varón, cuando Elsa les contó a Hans y a Kristoff sobre sus preferencias sexuales, ellos la habían hecho miembro distinguido en la sociedad de hombres, honorífico porque ellos la seguían protegiendo igual que a una chica pero con la ventaja de que no evitaban decir las cosas como eran delante de Elsa, sin cuidado de las vulgaridades que decían y llevándole con ellos cuando salían a cazar a algún pub.

\- ¡Vamos, Islas! Estoy bastante seguro de que Anna puede pedir pizza sin ningún problema, sólo déjale una nota. – Kristoff rodó los ojos con fastidio, Elsa sabía que lo que ya quería su amigo era irse a esa fiesta porque ahí estaría la niña con la que está quedando.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Kris! Tranquilo. Sabes que Hans se preocupa por Anna. – Elsa empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, su auto estaba en el taller y ahora dependía de Hans para poder regresar a su casa.

\- Bueno, tengo una idea. – El rubio sonrió hacia su amigo pelirrojo y miró a Elsa de reojo. – Ya que Storm no tiene auto, puedo seguirlos hasta la casa de Hans. Hans te cambias rápido y tú te vienes conmigo mientras dejamos que Elsa cuide de Annita, y ya cuando haya comido; Elsa se viene en tu coche y se convierte en la conductora resignada de la noche.

\- No sé, Kris… - Hans había dicho dudoso mirando al piso.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Bjorgman! – Hans frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a la platinada. – Qu-quiero decir, de-debo ir a cambiarme a casa y a darme una ducha, no puedo hacer eso. – Elsa empezaba a sentir un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras controlaba sus impulsos para matar en ese mismo instante al rubio que la miraba socarronamente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Elsa! Acabas de decir que Hans se preocupa por Annita, ¿quién mejor que su mejor amiga para cuidar de su hermanita? – Kristoff sabía que Elsa estaba loca por la hermana menor de Hans, la había visto seguirla disimuladamente con su mirada y también había visto los gestos que Elsa hacía cada vez que la pequeña pelirroja corría a abrazarla. – Además, tienes un vestido en la casa de Hans junto con unos tacones, al igual que en mi casa, precisamente para estos casos lo hicimos; y puedes bañarte en la casa de Hans, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo haces. No tienes ninguna excusa. – El rubio cruzó los brazos, alzó la ceja y sonrió ante la expresión de odio de su platinada mejor amiga. – Además, ahí estará Jessie. – Eso fue suficiente para que Hans cambiase la cara y Elsa supiera que estaba perdida.

\- ¿En serio podrías hacer eso, Els? ¿No es abusar? – Hans miró lleno de emoción a la platinada. Jessie era la niña con la que Hans estaba saliendo y Elsa sabía que lo que más quería Hans era pedirle que fuese su novia.

\- Seguro, ¿por qué no? – Elsa se encogió de hombros y asintió con pesar, estaba comprometida, Hans siempre le había ayudado en todo momento, no tenía ni una sola razón para no ayudarle con la chica que quería.

\- ¡Eres la mejor, Els!

Ya en el carro, mientras Hans iba a revisar los vestidores porque le faltaba una protección, Kristoff se acercó a Elsa quien de inmediato le golpeo el estómago, provocando que el rubio riera y llevara sus manos al estómago.

\- ¿Qué diablos intentas, Kristoff? – Elsa habló en susurros entre los dientes.

\- Que todos vayamos a la fiesta, Els. ¿Qué más? – Antes de que Elsa le soltará otro golpe subió las manos en señal de rendición y metió su mano en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. – Mira, voy a regalarte algo que he estado para una ocasión especial, tómalo como una especie de pipa de la paz. – Tomó la mano de la platinada y ahí depositó una especie de cigarro.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió que lo que le había dado era un porro. – Pero qué dem…

\- Shhhhhhhh… Baja la voz. Te lo regaló, puedes usarlo en la fiesta o mientras esperas a la hermana de Hans, eso es a tu elección. – Kristoff le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se alejó de ella antes de que pudiese regresarle su pequeño obsequio.

* * *

Hans ya se había ido hace ya algunos momentos, Elsa lo había visto muy emocionado por la idea de encontrarse con Jessie. Antes de irse le había dejado dinero e indicaciones que debería decirle a Anna; le había dicho que Anna no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas así que si quería, podía sentirse en plena libertad de usar la tina y darse un baño de burbujas como pago por el favor que le estaba haciendo.

Y ahora Elsa se encontraba fumando un cigarro en la sala y observaba fijamente el porro que le había dado Kristoff.

"No, debería esperarme hasta la fiesta…"

Miró su reloj y suspiró, faltaban una hora y cuarenta minutos para que Anna llegara.

"Tal vez si fumo sólo un poco se me baje para antes que llegue, Anna. Podría fumar y después meterme a bañar y arreglarme. Anna jamás lo notaría y podría comer con ella para llegar despejada a la fiesta."

Así que tomó el regalo de su amigo rubio y le dio 5 fumadas al "cigarro". Después prendió otro cigarro y cuando lo hubo terminado subió para poder ducharse.

Cuando estaba arriba, notó que el cuarto de la pelirroja estaba abierto; no pudiendo calmar su curiosidad, y con el corazón acelerado, se adentró en los aposentos de aquella que le quitaba el sueño. La habitación era de color rosa con franjas verdes y toda la estancia olía a la pequeña pelirroja, la cama estaba tendida y todo en un perfecto orden, excepto por un pequeño montón de ropa que estaba descuidadamente en el piso.

Elsa se acercó y empezó a recogerla y la doblaba cuidadosamente, era ropa deportiva. Elsa tomó la playera y, no sin antes haber observado a los alrededores, se llevó la prenda a la nariz; tenía un dulce aroma a sudor y a perfume. Elsa alejó la playera con manos temblorosas y empezó a sentir el efecto de la mota.

"Rayos, ahora sé por qué Bjorgman la estaba guardando para una ocasión especial."

Elsa se mordió el labio y empezó a doblar la playera con delicadeza, pero cuando volvió la cabeza observó el pequeño sostén blanco con fresas dibujadas y las bragas a juego. Su rostro se tornó rojo y dejó escapar un jadeo. Siempre había pensado que la hermana pequeña de Hans tenía una especie de inocencia encantadora, sus ojos acuamarina puros y una sonrisa que la hacía ver angelical; pero nunca imaginó que llegara al grado de tener conjuntos tan estúpida y sensualmente tiernos.

Cuando levantó el sostén y las bragas sintió un espasmo en su entrepierna; estaba imaginando a Anna usar ése conjunto y por todo el inframundo que no podía parar. Dobló el sostén y las bragas y las dejó cuidadosamente encima de todo lo demás. Salió del cuarto apretando las piernas y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala donde había dejado su maleta.

De adentro sacó una polsa negra que tenía pegada una etiqueta con su dirección y su nombre; en la mañana le había llegado aquella compra que había hecho hacia tres semanas. Había estado navegando por una tienda online de juguetes para adultos y había pedido un dildo strapless. Y justo ése día había tenido que llegar, cuando encontró el paquete a la entrada de la casa no pudo regresarse porque sus padres la hubiesen vito y habrían preguntado sobre su contenido, así que para evitar una explicación incómoda y demasiado embarasosa, metió el paquete a su maleta y se fue hacia su partido.

Rompió la bolsa y sacó el juguete de su caja. Lo estuvo midiendo por unos instantes mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta, una parte era delgada y simulaba un pene de color púrpura, mientras que la otra parte era pequeña y ancha. Miró su reloj, faltaba una hora y 20 minutos para que la pelirroja llegara.

"Tengo tiempo."

Sacó su toalla limpia y la colocó en el sillón de tres plazas, se sentó y metió la mano dentro de su uniforme, inmediatamente pudo sentir la humedad que empezaba a hacerse presente en sus pantaletas; pasó un dedo y un impulso eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal.

Sacó la mano y se mordió un labio para ahogar un gemido cuando metió la mano dentro de sus propias bragas pasaba por el recién cortado vello púbico, hundió un dedo en su entrepierna y empezó a acariciar la zona de arriba abajo mientras ahogaba gemidos en la garganta. La marihuana estaba haciendo su trabajo, sentía cada caricia tan intensa que pensó que explotaría, ya había leído en algún lado que el THC funcionaba como un afrodisiaco activando e intensificando cada terminación nerviosa. Siguió estimulándose hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente mojada como para bajarse un poco más el uniforme e introducir con cuidado la parte más ancha y pequeña de su juguete.

Arqueo su espalda y dejó salir un gemido cuando por fin hubo quedado dentro. Se mordió el labio y empezó a moverlo usando la parte del pene como palanca; poco a poco el dolor comenzó a ser reemplazado por la sensación de placer y presión de ser penetrada.

No es como si Elsa no hubiese hecho eso antes, ella tenía tres juguetes diferentes que usaba a menudo, pero siempre había sido en su cuarto a puerta cerrada; el estar en plena sala y de la casa de su mejor amigo, le daba un placer culposo y muy excitante. El pensar que Anna se acostaba justamente en ese sillón para dormir la siesta empezó a excitarla más, dejó de mover el dildo en círculos y empezó a hacer el movimiento necesario para masturbar a un chico.

Elsa siempre había estado a gusto con su género, aún cuando descubrió que le gustaban las chicas nunca se imaginó como varón. Amaba su cuerpo y le encantaba la parte de orgasmos múltiples. Pero debía admitir que esa visión era verdaderamente caliente; imaginar que así sería tuviese pene hizo que se excitara más. Sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerar al tiempo que sus gemidos se hacían más altos y su respiración más rápida. Se sentía al final del borde, echó la cabeza para atrás y entonces pasó lo peor.

\- ¿¡ELSAAAA!? – Una voz resonó en toda la habitación, Elsa detuvo en seco sus movimientos y regresó la cabeza. En cuanto vio a Anna con la cara completamente roja, con su maleta a un lado, en su uniforme de porrista; tomó un cojín que estaba a un lado suyo y lo puso encima del juguete para cubrirlo.

\- ¿¡MIERDA! ¡ANNA, QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!? – Elsa miró su reloj, aún faltaba una hora para que llegara Anna, no entendía lo que hacía ahí. – Pu-puedo explicarlo, Anna… Y-yo…

\- ¿Qu-qué es e-eso, Els? – Anna estaba completamente sonrojada y apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso al cojín que ella sostenía tan firmemente contra su entrepierna.

\- Es.. Es un… - Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada con la cara completamente roja. – Yo pensé que tú llegarías más tarde, tu hermano no está y yo... Ammmmm…

\- ¿Te estuviste drogando, Elsa? – La platinada volvió la mirada hacia la cobriza y notó con horror que la miraba con diversión mientras señalaba hacia el cenicero donde había dejado el porro, había olvidado guardarlo.

\- Y-yo… - "¡MIEEERDAAAA!" Elsa no podía estar más furiosa consigo misma, estaba en una situación humillante, había sido atrapada fumando y, por si fuese poco, seguía sintiéndose demasiado puesta como para pensar en una salida digna.

Anna se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa lasciva y pavonéandose, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Elsa y se sentó a un lado de ella; Elsa se encogió en su lugar cuando sintió a Anna tan cerca de ella.

¡Por todos los santos! ¡Que estaba desnuda, ¿es que acaso la cobriza no lo notaba?!

\- Elsa, quita ese cojín de en medio… - La cobriza ronroneo en su oreja, lo que ocasionó que Elsa apretará más el cojín y que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

\- ¡Estás loca, Anna! ¡Apártate, por favor! Deja cambiarme y hablaremos de esto, yo realmente lamento que…

\- Dije que lo quites, Elsa. – Susurró Anna de manera firme, la platinada la vio incrédula.

\- ¡Ni loca! ¡Te he pedido que te quites, Anna! – La cobriza tomó sus muñecas cuando hizo ademan de moverse.

\- Si no lo haces, le contaré a mi hermano que intentaste tocarme. – Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No te atreverías…

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Dijo levantando una ceja, retándola.

Por la mente de Elsa cruzaron un sinfín de imágenes siendo golpeada por Hans, y lo peor de todo es que tendría justa razón. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que eso arruinara una amistad de años, desde que tenían 10 años habían sido los mejores amigos, y desde hace 6 que habían conocido a Kristoff.

Después de debatirse por lo que a ella le parecieron siglos, con la cara hirviendo y con su orgullo hecho trizas aflojó los brazos y dejó que Anna las quitara de donde las tenía.

Observó con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos cómo Anna quitaba lentamente el cojín y después casi suelta un gemido ante la reacción de la cobriza. Primero había abierto mucho los ojos, después abrió la boca para dejar salir un suspiro y se llevó una mano a un mechón inexistente de cabello para ponerlo tras la oreja.

\- No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, Els… - Dijo Anna después de un rato en que permaneció en sus propias cavilaciones. – Siempre pensé que eras asexual o una cosa así…

\- No es como que me guste éste tipo de cosas… - Elsa jadeo cuando Anna movió el jueguete al tomarlo.

-Anna, no… Eres menor de edad y… - Se mordió el labio. – La hermanita de mi mejor amigo.

\- Cumpliré 18 en unos meses… - Anna empezó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo en la parte expuesta del juguete de Elsa; Elsa abrió más las piernas. – Y Hans no tiene que enterarse… - Se acercó a su oreja y la recorrió con la lengua, lo que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera a Elsa.

\- No, Anna… Detente, por favor… - Elsa se sentía a punto de perder el control; jamás imaginó que la pequeña e inocente Anna pudiese estar masturbándola usando un pene morado.

Anna paró en seco, se levantó de su asiento y tomando la cara de Elsa entre sus manos, llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó, fue un beso sencillo, incluso hasta casto podría decirse. – Deja de hablar y no te opongas, o le diré a mi hermano. – Elsa la miró atónita y de un momento a otro Anna volvió a sus labios, la tranquilidad y dulzura desaparecieron para convertirse en hambre y pasión, Anna le estaba devorando la boca y Elsa estaba en la gloria.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **Si te gustó y quieres leer la continuación, deja un review. ;)**

 **¡Noches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues he aquí la continuación de este cortito fic.**

 **Qué bueno que les haya gustado, supongo que ya estoy lo suficientemente condenada como para que un poco de porno empeore mi situación. xD**

 **Decidí subir este cap más temprano que ayer porque tengo un buen de tarea y cosas por estudiar, entonces si no lo hacía así, muy probablemente podría olvidarlo.**

 **En fin, sin más por decir agradezco su apoyo en forma review y los dejo continuar con la lectura; también los invito a darse una pasadita por mis otras historias, quién sabe, podrían darles un entretenimiento en lo que llega el cap 3.**

 **WARNING: Contiene temas lésbicos y para adultos, uso de drogas y de juguetes sexuales. Si no te gusta, no leas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquíe mencionados no me perteneces, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Anna había llegado a su casa antes de tiempo, no había tenido su última clase; y ahora lo único que deseaba era ir directo a su alcoba a dormir pero justo cuando entró a la sala la imagen de una muy conocida platinada masturbándose con una cosa morada la dejó petrificada en la entrada. Se había quedado admirando aquella imagen tan erótica por varios minutos, sin ser capaz de decir algo. Elsa llevaba su uniforme, aunque el short se encontrara en los muslos, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y movía su mano al ritmo de su cadera. Anna jamás había escuchado algo tan sensual como aquellos gemidos.

"Elsa…"

La platinada había sido el sueño de Anna por varios años, por muchos años si debía ser sincera. Conocía a Elsa desde que era una niña, y aunque era la mejor amiga de su hermano, no había podido evitar el estar profundamente enamorada de ella. Y es que simplemente era perfecta.

Elsa era 3 años mayor que ella, al igual que su hermano; mientras Anna se encontraba cursando su último año de bachillerato, la platinada iba a la mitad de su licenciatura. Sabía que no era una blanca palomita, al igual que su hermano y su otro amigo rubio. Eran el trío más popular de su universidad y también los más guapos.

Cuando Hans le había contado que Elsa había salido del armario con ellos, Anna casi no pudo contener su felicidad, ahora tenía una oportunidad; pero esa felicidad se esfumó cuando Elsa empezó a salir públicamente con una chica mayor que ella de su universidad. Bella era una estudiante brillante, tenía el promedio más alto de la universidad, además de que belleza no le faltaba. Aun cuando Elsa era sólo una estudiante de primer año, en la graduación de Bella fueron nombradas Rey y Reina del baile, y fue la primera vez en la historia de la universidad que le deban los lugares honoríficos a una pareja LGBT. Eran la pareja perfecta pero, por suerte para Anna, Bella tuvo que mudarse a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo; al final, la distancia pudo más que lo que sentían y terminaron su relación en muy buenos términos, hasta donde la cobriza sabía.

Y luego, la pesadilla de la cobriza tomó el lugar de Bella; Mérida era capitana del equipo femenil de fútbol de la escuela de Anna, y por si fuese poco, era su enemiga declarada. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender la cobriza, Mérida siempre la había molestado y acosado desde que eran niñas, ahora que era porrista, tenía personas que la mantenían lejos de ella y que si veían que la molestaba llegaban a ayudarla. Pero aun así, eso no evitó que Mérida terminara saliendo con Elsa después de un partido amistoso que habían tenido. Como la capitana de su escuela seguía siendo menor de edad, Elsa y ella mantuvieron la mayor discreción posible, pero al final los constantes reclamos de la menor terminaron hartando a Elsa y rompieron de una manera un poco bélica.

Cuando Anna supo de su separación, inició un plan para lograr que Elsa se fijara en ella por fin. No era la mejor alumna en su clase y en lo único que sobresalía en cuestión de deportes era que pertenecía al equipo de porristas, no era la mejor y sabía que lo que más le interesaba a la capitana era que tenía un rostro hermoso.

Así que tomó una decisión y comenzó a entrenar diario, y empezó a tomar cursos de regularización para aumentar su promedio. Los resultados habían sido notorios, se convirtió en el mejor promedio de su clase y la habían nombrado capitana de porristas cuando su ex capitana se hubo graduado. Pero con todo y estos cambios, Elsa seguía tomando distancia y cada vez la incrementaba más, aunque Anna sabía que la seguía con la mirada cuando se paseaba por la casa en pequeñas prendas, así como sentía su pulso acelerado cuando la abrazaba al saludarla.

Y ahora tenía a esa mujer inteligente, bondadosa, divertida, tierna y sensual que tanto la volvía loca en su sala, con su uniforme de futbol en los muslos y tocándose para su deleite, por los gemidos Anna suponía que estaba a punto de llegar al preciado orgasmo. Lo supuso porque así era como sonaba ella cuando se tocaba pensando en los besos y en las manos de la platinada.

\- ¿¡ELSAAAA!? – Su voz sonó demasiado fuerte sin quererlo, de inmediato la platinada detuvo sus movimientos y volvió la cabeza hacia ella, la imagen era simplemente celestial, su cabello de color platino estaba sujeto en una trenza descuidada, varios mechones le caían por la cara, tenía los labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada vidriosa y desubicada.

\- ¿¡MIERDA! ¡ANNA, QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!? – Elsa había tomado desesperadamente un cojín para cubrir su entrepierna y el juguete que tenía en medio; miró su reloj angustiada. – Pu-puedo explicarlo, Anna… Y-yo…

\- ¿Qu-qué es e-eso, Els? – Anna señaló el cojín, estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía sus mejillas arder y sus manos temblaban. No podía ponerse nerviosa, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse, era su oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla.

\- Es.. Es un… - La cobriza desvió la mirada para tranquilizarse, pero cuando enfocó la vista a la mesita que había en medio de la sala, encontró un cigarro extraño.

"Un momento… Eso no es un cigarro."

No podía ser cierto, ¿la perfecta e intelectual Elsa gustaba de consumir ése tipo de sustancias?

– Yo pensé que tú llegarías más tarde, tu hermano no está y yo... Ammmmm… - La voz de la platinada sonaba desesperada y logró sacar a Anna de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Te estuviste drogando, Elsa? – Dijo con diversión, era una situación más que perfecta; tenía a Elsa excitada, con el uniforme abajo, en su sala, la casa sola y por si fuese poco, la platinada se encontraba en una posición poco conveniente. Si esa no era una señal para poder aprovecharse de la situación, no sabía lo que era.

\- Y-yo… - El sonrojo de Elsa llegó hasta el cuello, Anna sabía que había ganado, estaba desesperada por poder explicarle algo que ya no podía arreglarse.

Anna se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa lasciva y, llena de una nueva confianza y determinación, se pavoneó hasta llegar a donde estaba su amada platinada. Se sentó junto a ella y tuvo que volver a morderse el labio cuando sintió cómo Elsa se encogía en su lugar.

\- Elsa, quita ese cojín de en medio… - La cobriza ronroneo en la oreja de Elsa, debía adoptar el papel de capitana de porristas. Sabía que Elsa no era indiferente y no pensaba desaprovechar una situación tan conveniente. Elsa tuvo un espasmo y se aferró con más fuerza al cojín.

\- ¡Estás loca, Anna! ¡Apártate, por favor! Deja cambiarme y hablaremos de esto, yo realmente lamento que… - Elsa no había volteado a verla, mantenía la vista al frente, evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con ella.

\- Dije que lo quites, Elsa. – Susurró Anna de manera firme, no podía aceptar que se le escapara esta vez. Por fin la platinada volteó a verla con cara incrédula y llena de horror.

\- ¡Ni loca! ¡Te he pedido que te quites, Anna! – Dijo Elsa entre dientes, la cobriza entendió que estaba empezando a molestarse, pero no podía permitir que se fuese; tomó sus muñecas con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido cuando la platinada hizo ademan de moverse.

\- Si no lo haces, le contaré a mi hermano que intentaste tocarme. – No sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero sonrió al notar que había surtido efecto. Elsa se quedó inmóvil y la miró con espanto.

\- No te atreverías… - Anna siempre había sospechado que Elsa se alejaba de ella y evitaba mirarla por ese motivo; es decir, Hans era el mejor amigo de Elsa y debía mantener respeto hacia su pequeña hermana, pero eso le dejaba la esperanza a Anna de no ser indiferente para Elsa.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Dijo levantando una ceja, retándola. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, si su hermano se enteraba Elsa recibiría la golpiza de su vida y ella sería apartada de por vida de la mujer a la que le pertenecían sus sueños y sus suspiros.

Elsa se quedó de piedra, y Anna pudo ver cómo la duda cruzaba por la mirada vidriosa de Elsa.

"¿Cómo es posible que aún con los ojos rojos, tenga una mirada tan penetrante?"

Anna estaba a punto de perder el valor, Elsa estaba tardando mucho para hacer lo que le había pedido pero después de lo que a ella le parecieron siglos, con la cara hirviendo y desviando de nuevo la vista hacia el suelo, Elsa relajó sus brazos, permitiendo que Anna las quitase del camino.

La cobriza sabía que la platinada estaba odiándola en ese mismo instante, pero no podía permitirle saber que le importaba. Cuando quitó el cojín su corazón dio un brinco y sintió una punzada en su propia entrepierna. Se deleitó con la imagen del abdomen desnudo de Elsa, era tan sensual como siempre se lo imaginó. Elsa tenía una figura envidiable y ahora podía verlo; no quería quitarle la vista de encima, notó el dildo que sobresalía de la entrepierna de Elsa, se detuvo para completar el vello platinado que cubría el monte de Elsa. Sin poder contenerse y perdiendo momentáneamente su valor, abrió la boca para dejar salir un suspiro y se llevó una mano a un mechón inexistente de cabello para ponerlo tras la oreja, era un tic que tenía cada que se ponía nerviosa y esperaba que Elsa no lo supiera.

\- No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, Els… - Por fin sus cuerdas vocales decidieron cooperar, pero su voz sonó rara incluso a sus oídos, sonaba grave y llena de deseo. – Siempre pensé que eras asexual o una cosa así… - Aquello le ayudó a disminuir la tensión del ambiente, bromear siempre se le había dado bien; pero por amor de Dios, que ése no era el mejor momento.

\- No es como que me guste éste tipo de cosas… - Anna ignoró lo que Elsa estaba diciendo y llevó una mano temblorosa hasta el pene de juguete, lo tomó entre su dedo índice y el pulgar y lo movió un poco; Anna fue recompensada con un jadeo por su audacia.

-Anna, no… Eres menor de edad y… - Elsa estaba balbuceando algo respecto a su edad, pero Anna ya no podía más con aquella situación, deseaba a Elsa en ese momento, le importaba un comino que siguiera negándolo, Elsa lo deseaba tanto como ella. – La hermanita de mi mejor amigo. – Aquello hizo que Anna frunciera el ceño, cómo podía siquiera mencionar a Hans en un momento así.

\- Cumpliré 18 en unos meses… - Anna hizo caso omiso de sus preocupaciones y empezó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo en la parte expuesta del juguete de Elsa, había visto en porno que así era como se hacía y probablemente no estaba tan equivocada, ya que Elsa abrió más las piernas y curveo su espalda. – Y Hans no tiene que enterarse… - Se acercó a la oreja de la platinada y la recorrió con la lengua, logró escuchar un jadeo pesado y notó cómo el cuerpo de Elsa se estremecía con sus movimientos.

\- No, Anna… Detente, por favor… - La voz grave y llena de deseo de Elsa fue lo único que necesito para saber que ya había ganado. Elsa estaba deseosa de que siguiera, tanto como ella deseaba continuar.

Anna paró en seco, se levantó de su asiento y tomando la cara de Elsa entre sus manos, llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó, fue un beso sencillo, incluso hasta casto. Se reprendió internamente, en ese momento no era oportuno que la platinada se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Si sólo así podría tener a Elsa y entregarle a ella su virginidad, pues que así fuese; aún cuando su corazón se quemara de amor por ella, no podía arriesgarse a perder semejante oportunidad. – Deja de hablar y no te opongas, o le diré a mi hermano. – Sonrió al notar el poder que tenía sobre Elsa, estaba segura de que podría pedirle cualquier cosa en ese instante y bajo aquella amenaza, pero le bastaba con poder tener sus manos sobre ella.

Y antes de volver a perder el coraje, volvió a besar a Elsa, con todo lo que desbordaba en ese instante, deseo, hambre y pasión, deseaba poder recorrer cada centímetro de la platinada y pensaba lograrlo. Casi suelta un chillido cuando sintió las manos de Elsa aferrándose en su nuca, lo siguiente fue que Elsa rozó su labio inferior con la lengua, le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, y Anna no tenía ninguna objeción para ello, se alejó unos milímetros y entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar un jadeo, Elsa no perdió el tiempo y metió su lengua para rozarle los dientes y la lengua de la cobriza. Y en un momento todo eran labios, lenguas y dientes entrechocando; Anna jamás había dado un beso así, es decir, había jugado botella en varias fiestas de sus amigos pero nunca le habían dado un beso tan adulto, rogaba a los dioses que la guiaran para que no quedara en ridículo ante Elsa. Su Elsa.

Anna estaba a punto de perder el control, puso sus manos en los hombros de la platinada y la hizo para atrás para poder tomar aire, Elsa se mordió el labio y después relamió sus labios, sus ojos color hielo estaban provocando en Anna una excitación increíble, casi no la había tocado y con un beso una mirada oscura llena de deseo, la cobriza ya era suya.

Bajó la vista hasta el pene de color morado y sin deternerse a pensarlo mejor, se arrodilló frente a Elsa. Tomó el short de Elsa junto con sus boxers, y lentamente los deslizó por sus muslos; la platinada la ayudó alzando la cadera; cuando por fin los sacó por los pies, Elsa se quitó los tennis con los pies y quedó sólo en calcetas.

Anna esperaba que el efecto de la marihuana le durara el tiempo suficiente a Elsa para estar completamente desinhibida, rogaba que no fuese a pararla en media faena.

Contempló las piernas largas y esbeltas de la platinada, su piel tersa y del color del marfil le secaron la boca. Puso sus manos en los tobillos de Elsa y fue subiéndolas lentamente, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas hasta llegar a sus muslos, dio un ligero apretón y abrió sus piernas. La respiración de Elsa comenzó a volverse pesada y sus ojos de color hielo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Con una nueva vergüenza, tomó entre sus manos el juguete y comenzó a moverlo como había visto en algún sitio porno; notó que una parte del juguete se encontraba dentro de Elsa por lo que cada movimiento que ella hiciera le ocasionaba placer a la platinada.

Un impulso se apoderó de Anna, como un reflejo, acercó la boca hasta "el pene erecto de Elsa" y empezó a lamerlo. Elsa soltó un gemido y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, llevó su cadera hacia Anna. Fue como una orden sin palabras, o más bien como una súplica; Anna abrió la boca y metió el juguete a su boca, estaba frío y un poco húmedo por su propia saliva.

Aquello era demasiado excitante, Anna jamás se había imaginado con un varón o con alguien que no fuese Elsa, pero debía admitir que había tenido sueños en los que Elsa aparecía en su recámara para someterla, y en la mayoría de esos sueños, Elsa tenía un pene entre sus piernas; siempre que tenía esos sueños se levantaba con el corazón desbocado y con una mano entre sus piernas, por lo que siempre hacía era jugar con ella hasta que alcanzaba el orgasmo, siempre con el sueño presente, después volvía a dormir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El juguete era demasiado grande y con los movimientos de cadera de Elsa a Anna llegaron a darle algunas arcadas pero no le importaba, había logrado que Elsa perdiese el control y se entregara por completo a sus deseos carnales.

\- Anna… - Los gemidos de la platinada se hacían más fuertes a cada momento, y cuando la cobriza escuchó su nombre perdió por completo su sentido común. Se sacó de la boca el juguete y se puso de pie frente a Elsa.

Elsa estaba a punto de reclamar la falta de atención cuando notó que Anna se estaba quitando frente a ella su uniforme. Su uniforme consistía en una microfaldita y una blusa pegada sin mangas, era de los colores de su bachillerato, azul con blanco. Primero se quitó la blusa quedando sólo con su sostén puesto, era de color blanco con dibujos de gatitos; Elsa sintió su cara hervir de nuevo; no podía creer que la imagen de Anna desvistiéndose ante ella quedando en ropa interior tan infantil fuese más excitante que haberla tenido arrodillada ante ella dándole una maravillosa felación. Lo siguiente fue su falda, la bajó lentamente con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, mientras se mordía el labio esperando por la aprobación de Elsa.

\- Eres hermosa, Anna. – Elsa tenía su respiración al mil y su voz a penas si era audible.

\- Gra-gracias, Elsa… - Anna se pasó un mechón imaginario de cabello detrás de su oreja y bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban jugueteando nerviosamente.

Elsa recorrió a Anna con la mirada y tragó saliva, era completamente preciosa, mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado, y esa pose de niña tierna junto con el conjunto de ropa íntima de gatitos, le excitó morbosamente. Las mujeres con las que había estado eran mucho más audaces y estaba segura de que tenían mucha más experiencia que Anna, y pensar en que ella iba a enseñarle le ocasionaba pinchazos de placer en su entrepierna.

\- Ven, quiero verte mejor. – Elsa le tendió su mano a Anna y la pelirroja la aceptó. La atrajo hacia sí y puso ambas manos en su cadera, recorrió con ambos pulgares la cresta ilíaca de Anna y se deleitó al notar cómo se le erizaba la piel ante su roce. Su pecho y hombros estaban cubierto de adorables pecas, y ella se moría por besar y contar cada una de ellas.

Metió sus índices entre la piel y las bragas de gatitos de su pareja y empezó moverlos siguiendo la circunferencia de su cadera. La piel de Anna era preciosa, no era tan blanca como ella, su piel tostada bajo el sol mantenía una belleza fresca y bastante juvenil. Volvió a tragar saliva y se mordió el labio; Anna le había mandado hace un momento pero ahora ella debía mostrar quién era la de la experiencia y la mayor.

Quitó las manos del abdomen de la menor y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando notó el puchero de la pelirroja ante la imprevista falta de atención.

\- Quítame la playera, Anna. – Elsa sonrió ante el sonrojo de Anna, de nuevo tenía el control. - ¿Es que no me has oído? – Levantó una ceja igual que lo había hecho Anna y esperó impaciente a que Anna saliera de su estupor.

La cobriza asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta Elsa para quitarle la playera de su uniforme; la platinada le ayudó levantando los brazos; hielo y acuamarina se fundieron en una mezcla de deseo y algo más. La respiración de ambas se escuchaba sobre el silencio absoluto de la casa vacía.

\- Ahora, quiero que te quites las bragas. – Anna tuvo un sonrojo desde el cuello hasta las raíces de su cabello. La mirada que tenía ante ella no dejaba espacio a la duda, sintiéndose completamente torpe, inexperta y nerviosa, se quitó las bragas, cuando las tuvo en la mano, no pudo evitar querer morir al ser consciente del conjunto que había elegido para ese día.

"¿Por qué diablos no tomaste las de encaje, Anna? Mínimo unas sin diseño…"

Se sentía completamente estúpida en ése momento pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Elsa la tomó de la cintura y bruscamente la atrajo hacia ella. Anna terminó a horcajadas sobre Elsa y casi grita cuando sintió el juguete en su propia entrepierna.

\- ¿Querías jugar, Anna? – Elsa tomó las muñecas de Anna y las puso detrás de su espalda, con una mano las sujetó y volteó a mirar a la cobriza, que la miraba incrédula y completamente roja. – Pues juguemos… - Elsa ronroneo con su boca pegada al cuello de Anna.

Su mano libre la usó para atender los hermosos y pequeños pechos de la cobriza; sentía sus pezones completamente duros bajo la tela, no pudo resistirlo más, tomó una copa y con el pulgar la bajó, dejando descubierto el pecho derecho de Anna. Sus pezones eran justo como los imaginaba, pequeños de un color rosita muy lindo, se lo llevó a la boca y se deleitó con el gemido de placer de Anna, cuando sus dientes lo tomaron un pequeño gritito fue producido por la pelirroja. Tomó la otra copa y repitió el proceso; sentir el pezón tan duro de Anna en su boca hizo que una oleada de placer se apoderara de ella sintiéndose más húmeda de lo que hubiese estado nunca.

Anna empezaba a mover su cadera al cadencioso vaivén de la lengua de Elsa, y la platinada no pudo más, soltó sus muñecas y las llevó a sus hombros, iba a necesitar tener un punto de apoyo para lo que quería hacerle.

Llevó sus manos al trasero de Anna y amasó sus nalgas, los gemidos de la cobriza eran cada vez más audibles. En un impulso Elsa levantó la mano y le dio un azote a Anna quien dejó escapar un gritito.

\- Otro… - La voz de Anna era suplicante, desbordaba deseo y eso hizo que Elsa sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La platinada cumplió el deseo de la cobriza y la azotó de nuevo, ahora más fuerte que la anterior, a tal punto de que le escocía la mano; como respuesta, Anna volvió a gemir.

Elsa volvió a azotar a Anna en la otra nalga y deslizó su mano derecha por la entrepierna de Anna. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la humedad de la pelirroja, jamás creyó que Anna pudiese estar así de lista para ella. Introdujo el dedo anular para cerciorarse de que Anna estuviese lo suficientemente "abierta", cuando Anna sintió el dedo intruso arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el gemido que brotó tenía origen desde lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca había hecho algo tan invasivo, cuando ella se tocaba pensando en Elsa sólo estimulaba su clítoris, nunca había intentado penetrarse más por un poco miedo al dolor que por otra cosa.

\- ¿Te he lastimado? – Elsa la miraba con preocupación desde abajo, Anna negó con la cabeza, no le había dolido mucho pero era una sensación demasiado intrusiva, placentera pero invasiva. Elsa empezó a sacar su dedo. – Si te he lastimado puedo… - Anna tomó la muñeca de Elsa y le dirigió de nuevo a su interior.

\- No me has lastimado, es sólo que ha sido muy intenso, pero por favor, no pares. – Anna tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería mirar a Elsa y ver la manera en que la observaba, no en ese momento o explotaría. Soltó la muñeca de Elsa y volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de la platinada.

La mayor acató la orden y volvió a introducir lentamente su dedo, empezó a moverlo en círculos mientras los gemidos de Anna iban en aumento; metió lentamente un segundo dedo y la cobriza arqueo la espalda. Los movimientos de cadera de Anna iban cada vez más rápido, Elsa empezó a sentir las paredes de la cobriza cada vez más estrecha y entendió que estaba a punto del borde.

Sacó los dedos con cuidado y antes de que Anna pudiese reprochar, llevó sus dedos llenos de su néctar hasta su clítoris donde empezó a estimularlo, ya estaba demasiado duro como para no notarlo, Anna enterró sus uñas en los hombros desnudos de Elsa y empezó a descender la cadera para tener un roce más directo, pero se había olvidado de que la platinada tenía una gran "erección plástica" entre sus piernas; soltó un gran gemido cuando sintió la punta del juguete en su entrada, Elsa por el movimiento también soltó un gemido.

Se vieron directamente a los ojos, Elsa buscaba aprobación en la mirada de la cobriza y está dio su consentimiento con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. Elsa tomó el cuerpo del juguete y empezó a moverlo directamente en la entrada de Anna, la cabeza empezó a lubricarse y Anna movía las caderas de manera lenta, desesperantemente lenta. Cuando la platinada sintió que los fluidos de Anna empezaban a deslizarse por el juguete, colocó la punta en la entrada de la cobriza y con un ligero movimiento de cadera, metió "la puntita" del juguete.

\- Ahhhhhh… - Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bajó la pelvis, eso fue suficiente para sentirse al borde, fue una sensación dolorosamente placentera. Elsa empezó a moverse dentro de ella, podía sentir cómo el juguete salía lentamente y luego entraba, cada vez un poco más.

\- Anna… - Elsa ronroneo su nombre y cerró los ojos, la sensación de sentirse unida a Anna le bastaba para poder sentirse al límite; pero no quería lastimarla, no quería dejarse llevar completamente por sus instintos, deseaba guardar la compostura, era la mayor y la de mayor experiencia, debía demostrarlo. Pero imaginar que su "miembro" no era un mero juguete sino realmente suyo, y que aparte estaba dentro de Anna, le nublaba la razón. Las uñas de Anna estaban completamente incrustadas en sus hombros, la cobriza tenía la boca entreabierta y dejaba salir gemidos de manera cada vez más frecuentes.

Anna se movía frenéticamente, era como si su cuerpo se hubiese rebelado contra ella, todo para sentir más placer; pero Elsa seguía moviéndose lentamente, la cobriza no podía esperar más, esa incongruencia de tiempos la estaba volviendo loca. – ¡Más rápido, Elsa! – Anna gruñó, apremiando a la platinada.

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que Elsa empezara a embestir a Anna, primero lentamente y después acoplándose al ritmo que llevaba la cobriza. Elsa sentía un placer inigualable con cada embestida, y se excitaba aún más al notar el cuerpo tenso de Anna sobre ella, tenía un pequeño manto de sudor que cubría su frente, su pecho y su espalda; su respiración estaba desbocada y los gemidos eran seguidos y lo suficientemente audibles como para que los vecinos escucharan lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Elsa llevó sus manos a la cadera de Anna y le ayudó a mantener el ritmo que llevaban. La cobriza dejó los hombros de Elsa y los llevó hacia atrás, sujetándose de las rodillas de la platinada, una de sus manos fueron a atender a sus pechos.

La imagen que Anna le ofrecía a Elsa era tan erótica que sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, necesitaba con urgencia llegar al orgasmo y lo sentía cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a azotar el trasero de la cobriza y sin ningún anuncio, el orgasmo llegó a Anna, el gemido de placer puro, combinado con la imagen de Anna retorciéndose encima de ella, fu suficiente para que Elsa la alcanzara tres estocadas después.

\- ¡ANNA! – Y con su nombre en sus labios, selló un momento que estaría segura atesoraría el resto de su vida. Su cuerpo convulsionó en el orgasmo y tuvo que aferrarse a Anna, abrazándola por la cintura para evitar caer. La mota, el ejercicio del partido que había jugado en la mañana, combinado con el que había hecho en ese momento, la habían dejado temblando como gelatina bajo el pequeño cuerpo de la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Anna se estaba recuperando de su propio orgasmo mientras acariciaba el cabello platino del amor de su vida, deshizo la trenza con cuidado y disfrutó de la textura del sedoso cabello de Elsa entre sus dedos. Elsa seguía con la respiración acelerada mientras ella le daba un ligero masaje en los hombros y comenzaba a dejarle besitos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Anna en un susurro e hizo una mueca, ahora que había pasado el orgasmo, sentía cierta incomodidad al tener todavía aquél juguete dentro de ella, pero no quería moverse; no si Elsa estaba abrazada a ella con esa desesperación.

\- Sí… - Elsa apenas si podía hablar, había leído de lo maravilloso que era tener sexo "puesto", pero jamás imaginó que se sentiría tan bien. – Es solo que ha sido muy intenso. ¿Tú estás bien? – Soltó su agarre de Anna y volteó a verla con una sonrisa cansada, se sentía a morir.

\- Sí, pero creo que me está molestando un poco el… tu… - Anna se sonrojó y volteó a ver hacia abajo, Elsa había olvidado que seguían unidas y al instante, con cuidado y bastante delicadeza, ayudó a Anna sosteniéndola de la cintura a que ella pudiese alzarse para sacar "su miembro".

\- Lo lamento… - Masculló Elsa con un nuevo nerviosismo, ahora que la tensión sexual había sido atendida, se sentía avergonzada y torpe ante Anna, aun cuando acabasen de haber "hecho eso".

\- No te preocupes, ¿ya estás mejor? – Anna estaba acomodando los mechones rebeldes del cabello de Elsa y le sonreía con infinita dulzura, sentía su entrepierna rara y se sentía "muy tocada", pero aún extraño, era una sensación placentera.

Elsa frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza viendo a Anna. - ¿Mejor?

\- ¿Me refiero a que si ya estás en este mundo o sigues volando? – Elsa se sonrojó completamente, había olvidado que Anna la había cachado recién puesta.

\- S-sí… Yo, ya me siento mejor. – Elsa bajó la vista y trató de esconderse de la mirada acuamarina que tan nerviosa la ponía.

\- Me da gusto. – Anna intentó levantarse y casi cayó al piso, si no hubiese porque Elsa se levantó de inmediato a sostenerla hubiese caído.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Estás bien? – La preocupación en la voz de Elsa hizo que Anna sonriera y se sonrojara.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que no imaginé que mis piernas no tendrían fuerzas. – Anna miró sin querer de nuevo el juguete que aún se encontraba entre las piernas de Elsa y de inmediato sus mejillas se incendiaron.

Elsa volteó a mirar el sillón donde habían estado para recoger la evidencia y notó con horror una mancha de sangre en la toalla que había puesto debajo de ella. Sabía lo que significaba, y eso la aterraba aún más; se sentía como un completo monstruo, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiese robado la virtud a la niña más tierna del mundo, sin mencionar que aparte, era la hermana de su mejor amigo?

\- Hans va a matarme… - Anna volteó a ver adonde estaba mirando Elsa, y un sonrojo que la volvió del color de su cabello cubrió desde su cuello hasta su frente. Elsa miraba aterrada una mancha de sangre, Anna sabía que en esa toalla y en ese sillón había quedado su virginidad; y le aterraba que a Elsa le diese asco ver sangre en SU toalla.

\- Yo… Este… Bueno, pensé que… Lamento haber manchado tu toalla. – Elsa giró a verla con incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por una toalla? – Elsa no daba crédito, Anna necesitaba con urgencia ordenar sus prioridades. - ¿No crees que el hecho de que tu virginidad fue profanada por la pervertida supuesta mejor amiga de tu hermano mayor es más importante?

Anna se mordió el labio y levantó la vista hasta los aterrados y acomplejados ojos color hielo. – La vir… Mi vir… Yo qu-quería que mi pri-primera vez fuese co-contigo, así que no es como que eso importe mucho. – Y ya estaba, lo había dicho, había hecho acoplo de todo su valor para decir aquella sencilla oración.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos e intentó articular una sola palabra, ¿dónde estaba su tan famosa elocuencia cuando la necesitaba?

Anna se acercó a ella y, poniéndose en puntas, le plantó un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios. – Yo te quiero, Elsa. Tú me gustas, y sé que yo te gusto. Por favor, justo en este momento no pienses en nada más, no quiero que me bajes aún de mi nube. Por favor.

Elsa sintió que su corazón se oprimía ante aquellas palabras, ésa era la Anna que conocía, no la tigresa que le había ordenado obediencia y silencio hace unos momentos. Y es que, ¿cómo no amarla? Era perfecta y verla de esa manera, siendo sincera ante ella, una confesión tan poco usual y tan tierna, la estaba volviendo loca.

Tomó el mentón de la cobriza y con delicadeza lo levantó para poderle regresar el beso. Anna se estremeció ante el roce tan tierno y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquello; quería saborear y guardar en su memoria todo lo que pudiera, más si sería la última vez que podría tener a Elsa de esa manera, sólo para ella.

\- Te amo, Anna… - Elsa dejó escapar aquello sin pensar, sin importarle nada más y sintiendo que era lo más correcto del mundo. – Te he amado por muchos años…

Anna no le permitió terminar la oración, echó sus brazos al cuello de Elsa y se acercó a ella para besarla con más intensidad; no quería creer lo que le había dicho la platinada, su hermano siempre decía que no se debe creer lo que una persona te dice en la cama.

"Los hombres siempre decimos cosas que no sentimos con tal de conseguir lo que queremos, Anna. Nunca le creas a ninguno, menos si están en la cama"

Aquél consejo se lo dio un día que llegó en estado de ebriedad a su casa, Anna jamás había visto a su hermano borracho, e imaginaba que él no estaría hablando de ese tema con ella si no fuese por la inhibición del alcohol.

\- Pues entonces, ámame justo ahora. – Elsa se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de Anna en su oreja, y aquel tono de sensualidad volvió a prenderla. – Vamos a mi habitación, Els… - Anna le tendió la mano y ella la tomó, sintiendo que un fuego extraño le abrazaba el pecho.

"Perdona, Hans."

Y sin más las dos subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la menor.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber tomado el tiempo para leer hasta aquí!**

 **Salnar: Thank you for taking the hassle to read; and more to translated it in Google. It is a really honor. Unfortunately, I think my reading is much better than my writing, but I will try to write this story in an English version. And I hope this chapter will be hot enough for you. See you! ;)**

 **asdf: Y aquí la continuación, espero que te guste! ;)**

 **Bia: Espero que disfrutes también de ésta nueva faceta de Anna. ;)**

 **afriparralmarquez: Dije que uno diario y serán cuatro, gracias por haberme dejado un review! :3**

 **Guest: Y seguimos en la sala. xDD**

 **Guest: Definitivamente, Anna no iba a permitirse perder una oportunidad así, es decir, ambas son hermosas por separado, pero juntas son más que maravillosas.**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si les ha gustado dejen un review y compártanlo con sus amigos. Espero que tengan un maravilloso domingo.**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Disney y no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

 **No pienso escribir mucho sólo: disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Anna apretaba el paso con la platinada pisándole los talones.

"¡Justo ahora podré estar en MI cama con Elsa! " Ese pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja y se hacía más consciente de aquello con cada peldaño que subían.

Sentía sus piernas estremecerse y ceder un poco con cada paso, todos los entrenamientos que había tenido no habían sido suficientes para poder aguantar el ritmo que Elsa le había impuesto mientras la montaba; en todas las ocasiones que se había masturbado pensando con ese momento lo había hecho sobre su espalda y en su cama, jamás había tenido que hacer más ejercicio que aquél que concentraba en su mano.

Elsa no había hecho ningún sonido desde que le había tendido su mano tan obedientemente cuando ella se lo pidió. Anna ya no aguantaba aquél silencio, quería terminarlo, necesitaba oír la voz de la mayor para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

\- ¿Elsa? – Su voz sonó tímida y más tenue de lo que había querido.

\- Mmmmmmm… -No supo si aquél gruñido de Elsa había sido una pregunta o una afirmación pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle se paró en seco ante la puerta de su habitación.

"Mi ropa…" Justo ahora que estaba ahí de frente recordó que en la mañana no le había dado tiempo de meter su ropa en el cesto y la había dejado desperdigada por todo su piso.

\- E-espera aquí, sólo un momento… - Tartamudeó, soltó la mano de Elsa y entró deprisa para poder recoger aquél desastre, no es que Anna fuera desordenada, pero no quería que por ese simple descuido Elsa pensara que sí lo era.

Sin embargo, cuando entró se quedó de piedra ante su cama. Su ropa estaba completamente ordenada y doblada sobre su cama, ella no entendía quién podía haber hecho aquello, ni sus papás ni su hermano solían irrumpir en su cuarto, ellos jamás se asomaban siquiera por ahí, respetaban demasiado su espacio.

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas manos frías rodear su abdomen y brincó cuando sintió el aliento de Elsa en su oreja.

\- ¿Qué se te ha perdido, gatita? – El ronroneo de Elsa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y un espasmo se apoderara de su entrepierna.

\- Mi ropa… - Logró articular mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca, pero cómo contenerse si empezaba a sentir cómo las ávidas y expertas manos de Elsa comenzaban su recorrido, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, subiendo poco a poco hacia sus pechos que se encontraban duros ante la expectativa.

La platinada detuvo sus manos y la atención que estaba prestando al cuello de la pelirroja, miró sobre su hombro hacia la ropa de Anna y la pelirroja pudo sentir una sonrisa aparecer en la boca de Elsa.

\- Cierto… Habías dejado todo eso regado por el piso.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – El horror que Anna sentía por saber que Elsa había visto uno de sus conjuntos más vergonzosos se vio reflejada en su voz.

Anna se liberó de las manos de Elsa y volteó para verla, la platinada tenía una mueca entre divertida y burlona en el rostro, una ceja levantada retando a que hiciera algo.

\- ¿Viste mi ropa interior? – Elsa la silenció con un beso y la atrajo con su mano apretando su trasero, Anna brincó al sentir el juguete de Elsa contra la pierna, por un momento había olvidado que lo llevaba.

\- Acabo de ver mucho más que eso, Annita… - Dijo socarronamente cuando por fin la liberó de aquél beso.

Anna sintió que se ponía roja desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello pero cualquier reproche que hubiese pensado quedó olvidado cuando sintió que la mano de Elsa se azotaba fuerte contra su nalga izquierda, sintió un escozor y su gritito fue acallado de nuevo por la boca de Elsa, la buscaba desenfrenadamente y Anna no pudo oponer resistencia.

\- Pero antes que otra cosa, gatita… Quiero que te deshagas de esas trenzas… - Elsa se apartó de Anna y dio un pequeño tirón a una de las trenzas de Anna, lo que ocasionó que la pelirroja ladeara la cabeza.

Anna siguió las indicaciones de la pelirroja y pudo notar que la platinada se relamía los labios mientras la observaba con aquellos ojos oscuros color hielo. Cuando una nube cobriza cubrió sus hombros, Elsa le dio un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre la cama.

Elsa se subió sobre ella y le recorrió la oreja con la lengua. - Quiero ver a qué hueles… - Y acto seguido hundió su nariz detrás de su oreja e inhalando bajó hasta su cuello, donde dejó salir el aliento con un suspiro. – Hueles de maravilla, gatita; a Anna y shampoo…

Elsa siguió su recorrido inhalando la piel de Anna, sus pechos olían a un sudor dulce, bastante dulce, ese sudor que sólo se tiene en la flor de la juventud. No pudo aguantarlo más, metió su mano entre la cama y la espalda de la pelirroja y de un ágil movimiento desabrochó el sujetador de Anna, la pelirroja le ayudó a quitarlo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron los pechos de Anna expuestos ante ella, se llevó el pezón derecho hasta la boca y lo succionó, sintiendo cómo Anna se retorcía debajo de sus atenciones. Cuando por fin hubo sentido el pezón de la pelirroja completamente duro, le dio una mordidita y siguió con su recorrido.

Se detuvo en su abdomen para pasar su lengua por el ombligo de Anna y después llegó hasta su monte de venus, hace tan solo unos momentos no había apreciado aquél paisaje, el monte de Anna estaba cubierto por un fino vello pelirrojo y bien recortado, era apenas un pequeño triángulo; Elsa inspiró profundamente y luego depositó un suave beso en aquél lugar.

\- Quiero ver si hueles así de bien por todos lados, gatita. – Elsa sonrió cuando Anna arqueó la espalda ante la expectativa, acercando sus caderas hacia ella, y después hacía un puchero cuando la platinada se levantaba para pasar muy lejos de la piel de la pelirroja hasta sus rodillas.

Elsa tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso para quedar como quería ante Anna, debía admitir que ver a Anna de esa manera era glorioso, la imagen proyectada por la pelirroja de esa manera era simplemente delirante. Su pecho bajaba y subía bruscamente con cada jadeo, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apretaba la colcha con ambas manos.

La platinada dejó un beso tierno sobre la rodilla derecha de la menor y empezó a ascender incrementando la presión de sus labios sobre la tersa piel de Anna, a un tercio de sus muslos, Elsa comenzó a morder hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Ahí se detuvo y hundió su nariz para inhalar el dulce y salado aroma de Anna, era justo ahí en donde se mezclaban todos los olores de la pelirroja, su fresca piel, el dulce sudor y la acidez de los fluidos que emanaban de su entrada. Elsa dio un beso más en su entrepierna y recorrió con la lengua el labio mayor de la flor de "su Annita", lo que fue recompensado con un gemido y un "Oh Dios" que a Elsa le pareció bastante divertido. Su intención era que Anna perdiese el control ante la expectación, quería excitarla tanto como fuese posible.

Así que con esta idea en mente volvió a bajar, con cuidado de ni siquiera rozar la piel de Anna, hasta la otra rodilla y repitió el proceso de ascenso. Cuando por fin estaba de nuevo en la entrepierna de la pelirroja, está hundió su mano entre la melena de Elsa y con un movimiento firme la acercó hasta su sexo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Con cuidado, gatita! – Elsa se apartó del agarre de Anna, divertida por aquél atrevimiento, nunca pensó que la menor pudiese tener un arrebato de esa índole.

La pelirroja se incorporó sobre sus hombros con la cara completamente roja. – Pe-perdón, E-Els… Es sólo que… - Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, se sentía tan expuesta teniendo a Elsa entre sus piernas y ella completamente desnuda, y por si fuese poco, la platinada estaba jugando con ella y su corazón ya no podía soportar más, necesitaba sentir a Elsa con urgencia. – Ya-ya n-no aguanto más…

La platinada dibujó una sonrisa felina en su rostro y asintió despacio. – Lo sé pero si lo que quieres es jalarme el cabello, deberías esperar a que me deshaga la trenza, será más sencillo para ambas. – Con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, Elsa se levantó y empezó a deshacer con ágiles movimientos de sus dedos la trenza que ataba su cabello, cuando por fin estuvo hecho, una nube de plata líquida cubrió sus hombros. – Ahora quiero que me alcances el oso de peluche enorme que tienes a tu lado.

Anna dirigió su mirada instintivamente a la cabecera de su cama donde tenía el enorme oso de peluche que Hans le había regalado cuando cumplió quince años. Se le había olvidado por completo aquél detalle, bueno, si somos sinceras, la pelirroja se había olvidado de todo el universo desde que había encontrado a Elsa con su uniforme abajo y masturbándose en su sillón.

Sin entender el motivo por el cual la platinada le hubiese pedido aquél peluche se lo pasó sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Elsa tomó entre sus manos el enorme peluche y dejó aflorar en su rostro una sonrisa triste. – Yo acompañé a tu hermano a comprar esto, ¿sabes? No tenía ni la menor idea de qué regalarte y yo fui la que le sugirió que un enorme peluche y miles de chocolates te harían la niña más feliz del mundo. – Anna no tenía ni idea de que así hubiese sido pero la verdad es que había presumido con sus amigas lo mucho que le había gustado el regalo de su hermano y cuánto la conocía para saber exactamente qué regalarle.

– Pero bueno, ya que hemos decidido pecar, vamos a pecar completamente. – Y justo después de eso, Elsa dejó caer al piso el enorme peluche de Anna. La pelirroja pensó que tal vez debería reprochar y pasarle su almohada o algo más, se avergonzaba de pensar que el regalo inocente de su hermano presenciara de primera mano cómo Elsa la devoraba, ella ni siquiera permitía que el peluche mirara hacia ella cuando se tocaba, siempre intentaba voltearlo y moverlo o inclusive esconderlo, pero todo inicio de reproche se ahogó en su garganta cuando notó que la platinada ya no llevaba su sostén, era la primera vez que veía el pecho desnudo de Elsa y debía admitir que su imaginación no le había hecho ni un poco de justicia a la realidad, sus senos eran más voluminosos que los de ella aunque no por mucho, podía asegurar que cabían en sus manos a la perfección, redondos y firmes, una pequeña envidia femenil cruzó por su cabeza, Elsa era perfecta, no había otra palabra para describirla.

"¿En qué momento se quitó su sostén? ¿Y por qué carajos no lo hice yo?"

Elsa sin tomar en cuenta el escrutinio al que la había sometido una hambrienta Anna se hincó sobre el peluche que Hans le había regalado a Anna y cuando estuvo de nuevo ante la pelirroja tomó sus muslos y los separó de un jalón, con cuidado de que no fuese un movimiento brusco.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa ante aquél gesto abrupto y casi suelta un grito cuando sintió la lengua de Elsa lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba su sexo. Anna dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía en la gloria con cada caricia de la platinada.

Elsa comenzó a explorar con la lengua el rincón mejor guardado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, quería conocer cada punto, saber qué le gustaba, qué no y qué la volvía loca, lentamente fue llevando su lengua por todos los rincones, experimentando con fuerzas, velocidades y direcciones; el cuerpo de Anna le iba marcando el ritmo y le decía poco a poco qué era lo que más le gustaba, todo era una simple cuestión de observar. Y por Dios que ella podía pasarse toda la vida observando los gestos y movimientos de Anna, verla arquear la espalda, admirar los movimientos circulares de sus caderas, apretar la colcha con sus manos y ver las gesticulaciones que hacía con cada gemido era un sueño; además, el sabor de la pelirroja era más dulce que el que pudiese haber imaginado nunca.

Anna jamás había sentido una delicia parecida, cada movimiento diferente pareciera que Elsa lo mejoraba cada vez más pero cuando comenzó sólo a centrarse en aquél punto que Anna conocía tan bien, simplemente perdió el control. Sin pensarlo dos veces afianzó su mano a la cabellera de Elsa y con un jalón le indicó, o le quiso indicar, que debía de mantenerse allí, la platinada no dijo palabra ante los jalones que Anna le estaba infligiendo y siguió su trabajo en aquél lugar, la velocidad de su lengua era cada vez mayor haciendo que Anna se dirigiera poco a poco a aquél abismo que jamás había sentido tan profundo, tan infinito, ése iba a ser un orgasmo épico.

Y cuando lo sintió llegar, Anna sólo pudo someterse a él, se abandonó a aquél mar de terminaciones nerviosas que le nublaron la vista con un grito de placer que sabía que bien podría haber sido escuchado por los vecinos sin problema alguno pero no podía evitarlo, era una sensación tan fuerte que hizo que se retorciera completamente, su espalda se arqueó y sus pies los sintió contraídos; jamás había experimentado un orgasmo de aquella magnitud.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y descubrió que una fina capa de sudor le recubría la frente, el cuello y el pecho, estaba completamente sin aliento y se empezaba a sentir muy agotada, ese orgasmo había terminado con su reserva de energías pero cuando todavía estaba recuperándose sintió que Elsa la volteaba con movimientos bruscos, las manos de la platinada empezaron a doblar sus piernas sobre la cama, era obvio, la platinada quería que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas, en una posición vergonzosa y que jamás imaginó durante sus juegos.

\- E-Elsa… ¿Qué…? – La pelirroja ya había adoptado aquella posición pero se sentía completamente cansada y todos sus músculos cedían ante su peso, las piernas no podrían sostenerla así, en ese momento todo su cuerpo parecía gelatinoso, temblaba ante cualquier esfuerzo pues aún no se reponía de aquél glorioso orgasmo.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, gatita… - La voz de Elsa sonaba grave y entrecortada por su propia respiración frenética. Haber visto a la pelirroja alcanzar tal clímax sólo la había excitado como nunca antes, y el juguete que aún tenía dentro de ella había empezado a latir, como si cobrara vida propia, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo único que había pasado es que ella deseaba sentir el mismo placer que Anna y sabía cómo quería conseguirlo, así que puso a Anna en cuatro, deseaba poseerla toda y esa posición era la mejor opción, tener sometida a la menor era lo que más deseaba.

La boca se le secó cuando observó la maravilla que tenía enfrente, la espalda y el trasero de Anna eran perfectos, trabajados por sus años como porrista, los orificios que se le formaban por la inserción de los músculos de la espalda en su cadera, sus hombros bañados de pecas y con una sutil capa de sudor.

Recorrió con sus dedos el sexo de Anna y para su completo agrado, ella se encontraba tan dispuesta como ella se sentía, aun cuando acababa de tener un orgasmo impresionante, la pelirroja estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo.

\- ¡E-ELSAAA! – La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se alejó un poco de la platinada cuando fue consciente de sus intenciones. - ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? Es-espera un po-poco…

\- No puedo esperar, no te preocupes, gatita… Estás tan lista como yo… - Tomó su juguete y comenzó a acariciar el sexo húmedo de Anna con él, el movimiento le resultó muy placentero, jamás imaginó que pudiese sentir tanto con aquella cosa, definitivamente se había convertido en su nuevo juguete preferido.

Cuando notó que las caderas de Anna empezaban a moverse al mismo ritmo, tomó su juguete y lo puso en su entrada y de manera delicada, más de lo que deseaba, introdujo el dildo en la pelirroja, una sensación exquisita recorrió su espina dorsal cuando fue recompensada con un gemido de la pelirroja, no había sido como el primero que había brotado cuando estaban en la sala, esté fue más carnal, más seductor, estaba disfrutando con esa penetración tanto como Elsa.

La platinada no pudo contenerse y empezó a embestir a Anna, por Dios que había pensado en tomarla lenta y dulcemente pero ya no podía más, deseaba tanto llegar al orgasmo que ya sentía tan cerca que no pudo contenerse.

Anna se bamboleaba con cada estocada de la platinada y el espectáculo que presenciaba Elsa con cada embestida contra el cuerpo de Anna era inimaginable. Cada gemido que procedía de la menor era un incentivo para Elsa; amasaba su trasero y cada tanto le daba una buena nalgada, ver el culo de Anna tan rojo le ocasionaba un cosquilleo entre placer y un poco de culpabilidad en su propia entrepierna.

Elsa la tenía aferrada con sus manos a la cintura, marcando el ritmo que ella quería, ya había complacido cualquier capricho de Anna con aquél oral, ahora era su turno de hacer con la pelirroja lo que quisiera, y aquél ritmo era frenético, ella misma soltaba gemidos que podrían pasar por gruñidos, jamás había sentido tanto poder y placer durante el sexo. Pero cuando Anna posó una de sus manos en su propia nalga para retirarla y así hacer más profundas las penetraciones, Elsa supo que no podía dejarse llevar así, Anna aún no alcanzaba otro orgasmo y qué podría ser mejor que llegar juntas al clímax.

Así que tomando a la pelirroja por el antebrazo y la utilizó de apoyo para poder jalarla más hacía sí, y siguió con ese ritmo castigador pero comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarse mentalmente. Pensar en otras cosas, eran trucos que había oído hablar a Kristoff y a Hans cuando sentían que podían eyacular en cualquier momento y que les servía para durar más, y por más que le pareciera imposible, en aras de la verdad habría que decir que funcionó a la perfección; el pensar en la tarea que debía de entregar para ese mismo día y que no había avanzado más de la mitad le sirvió a medias para mantenerse al margen del orgasmo por un poco más.

Los gemidos de Anna se habían vuelto cada vez más frenéticos y los músculos de todo su cuerpo le indicaban a Elsa que el fin estaba cerca, así que salió de dentro de Anna y se alejó. La pelirroja volteó a verla con la boca entreabierta por el placer sin entender por qué la mayor había parado con tan deliciosa tortura.

Elsa estuvo a punto de venirse con sólo ver el rostro de Anna, estaba sonrojada, los labios estaban hinchados porque seguramente se los había mordido, el sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo y la mata de cabello cobrizo de Anna era una maraña desordenada y sensual que le cubría parte del rostro. Para evitar el inminente orgasmo, tomó a Anna rápidamente por las piernas y la volteó sobre su espalda.

\- Quiero que volvamos a llegar juntas. Quiero verte, gatita… - Dijo Elsa cuando se posó sobre Anna y buscando a tientas y con manos temblorosas volvió a introducirse dentro de Anna, la que la recibió con un arqueamiento de la espalda y un sonoro gemido.

Anna había gozado como nunca con la posición anterior, sentir que Elsa era ama y señora de su cuerpo como ella lo quería y ser consciente del éxtasis de la platinada mientras la estocaba con aquella manera tan brutal, le había proporcionado un placer culposo que jamás imaginó, le gustaba saber que ella podía proporcionarle ese tipo de placer a Elsa, aunque fuese sólo con entregar su cuerpo a los deseos más oscuros de la mayor. Pero nada podía igualarse a tener a Elsa sobre ella, en la posición más simple y ancestral de todas, la posición del misionero era perfecta, Elsa seguía implacable con sus estocadas pero ahora Anna tenía la opción de poder tocarla y sentir el peso de la platinada sobre ella y entre sus piernas era reconfortante.

Anna podía saborear el aroma de la platinada, siempre olía fresco como a menta, aun cuando hubiese fumado, ella siempre lograba evitar el olor acre del tabaco. Sentir el cuerpo de la platinada cubierto de un manto de sudor, sentir su respiración desbocada en su oído, poder tocar su espalda, sus nalgas, sus brazos, y sentir sus pechos rozando, era una delicia.

\- Me encantas, Anna… Eres preciosa y en serio me encantas… - Las palabras entrecortadas de Elsa tuvieron un efecto sobre las piernas de Anna que rodearon inminentemente la cintura de la mayor, quería fundirse con ella en ese mismo instante. – Y te amo… Siempre te he amado, Anna…

Esas últimas palabras activaron un lugar recóndito de la mente de Anna, lo que hicieron que sus terminaciones nerviosas se volvieran más sensibles, como si hubieses quitado todo el material aislante de un circuito eléctrico, y es que en ese momento recordó que no era cualquier persona con la que estaba haciendo algo como aquello en ese momento, era Elsa, "SU Elsa"; la mujer de la que vivía enamorada desde su niñez, no podía negar todo el amor y ternura que sentía al saber que había sido con aquella amiga de su hermano precisamente con la que se volviera mujer.

"Es un sueño hecho realidad…"

Y no pudo aguantarlo más, simplemente no sabía si el pecho le dolía por su respiración cada vez más errática o por el inmenso amor que sentía hacia esa maravillosa y extraña mujer. – Yo también te amo, Elsa… Siempre te he amado… - Y con cuidado depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Elsa al mismo tiempo que la platinada detenía sus embestidas por un instante.

La mayor se volvió hacia Anna mientras se encontraba con el juguete dentro de ella y la observó como si fuese por primera vez. Era cierto que su mirada voraz y esa chispa de coquetería seguían presentes en el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja pero algo había cambiado, le sonreía no con timidez como lo había estado haciendo, sino con algo más que no quiso identificar como amor.

"Claro que no puede ser eso pero yo amo a esta mujer, con locura."

Elsa se sentía completamente horrorizada y culpable por dejar que los efectos de la marihuana nublaran su razón hasta tal punto de haberse convertido en una bestia que sólo buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas. A veces, ni beber ni fumar mota eran la mejor opción cuando uno quería ir a la cama con alguien, a menos que esa persona no fuera más que algo pasajero.

Anna posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla lo que hizo que Elsa saliera de sus oscuras cavilaciones, cuando logró volver a la realidad, la platinada le correspondió aquél gesto tierno con un beso, un beso profundo pero no arrebatado, sentía que la locura y el desenfreno del momento habían pasado a segundo término, quería hacer el amor con Anna, no sólo follarla. Por lo que mientras continuaba aquél dulce beso empezó a moverse de nuevo, ahora lento, más rítmico, más suave, quería amarla como es debido.

Mientras tanto, Anna se sentía desbordante de amor cuando sintió que Elsa cambiaba el ritmo y dejó en aquél beso todo lo que no pudo decir con palabras, y aquello que pudiese faltar por decir lo intercambió por caricias, paseaba sus manos por el cabello platino mientras se deleitaba con su suavidad. Recorrió su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos mientras sentía los músculos de Elsa empezar a contraerse por sus atenciones; quería recordar ese momento por siempre, sabía que podría no repetirse.

Cuando los movimientos de Elsa volvieron a acelerar, Anna clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Elsa mientras sentía las deliciosas señales de que el orgasmo volvía a estar cerca.

\- Anna… Anna… - El nombre de la pelirroja estaba constante en los labios de Elsa como si se tratara de un cántico oriental, o de una súplica inconsciente de que nunca la dejara, aunque sabía que aquello era inconcebible. – Anna… Anna…

Los movimientos de Elsa volvieron a ser frenéticos y la pelirroja se encontraba cada vez más cerca del borde cada vez que Elsa decía su nombre. Pronto y sin darse cuenta, el orgasmo las invadió a las dos, Elsa ahogó su gemido en el hombro de la pelirroja y Anna mordió fuertemente el hombro de la platinada. Fue una sensación de completa euforia y un sentimiento de estar completa, de estar llena, que ninguna de las dos podría haber explicado en lo que les quedara de vida.

Se quedaron un momento somnolientas, saboreando la delicia del orgasmo y del post orgasmo, Elsa cubría con besos tiernos el cuello y los hombros de la pelirroja.

Anna ya estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió que Elsa se retiraba de encima de ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Logró decir, aunque su voz sonó más asustada de lo que quería, su único deseo era mantenerse así como habían estado por todo el tiempo que se pudiera y el frío que sintió al momento en que la platinada retiró su peso sobre ella lo resintió mucho más de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Sólo quiero quitar esta cosa, me está empezando a molestar… - Elsa retiró con cuidado el juguete que las había mantenido unidas por el largo tiempo que se quedaron así y Anna sintió una sensación de vacío. Después de que lo quitó y lo dejó en el escritorio de la pelirroja regresó con ella y la abrazó, entrelazando sus manos y sus piernas. – No me iré a ninguna parte, gatita… Duerme, a penas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos…

Era cierto, Anna ya no podía retener sus párpados, sentía como si pesaran varios kilos, estaba agotada y el sentir el reconfortante calor de Elsa a su espalda fue suficiente para que se sumiera en el sueño más profundo que hubiese experimentado hasta el momento.

\- No me dejes… - Fue lo último que pudo articular antes de caer en un sueño reparador y agridulce, pues lo que quería era seguir con la platinada, platicar, acariciarse, cualquier cosa… Sólo quería que su tiempo con Elsa durara un poco más, pero eso no pasó así.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a Anna, la miraba dormir apaciblemente, había sacudido al gran oso de peluche que Hans le había regalado y Anna lo tenía tan firmemente abrazado como la tenía a ella desde hace tan sólo unos minutos, o ya habían pasado horas, la verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola pero es que era hipnótico ver su pecho subir y bajar tan rítmicamente, su cara mostraba una calma absoluta. Una calma que era completamente ajena a Elsa.

Ya hacía varios minutos que la platinada se había despertado, se había alejado de Anna después de haber alargado lo más que se pudiera esa situación, ahora que estaba tan lejos de la pelirroja anhelaba sentir de nuevo su calidez, su respiración…

Pero era algo imposible…

Con amargura se levantó, tapó a la pelirroja y como ésta empezó a buscarla dormida, decidió que la mejor forma de mantenerla tranquila sin que despertara era pasándole su peluche. No debía despertar, el adiós hubiese sido más amargo que cualquier otra cosa y ella no estaba lista para poder explicarle a la pelirroja sus sentimientos y pensaba que si le echaba la culpa al porro que le había regalado Kristoff sería una artimaña muy baja, algo que podría dañar a Anna y eso era lo último que quería, junto con perder la amistad de Hans.

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, sin apartar la vista de Anna lo sacó y suspirando profundamente aceptó la llamada y se lo llevó hasta la oreja.

\- ¿Hola? – Hablaba en un susurro.

\- Els, ¿dónde diablos te has metido? - La voz de Kristoff sonó por el auricular, agradeció internamente que fuese el rubio y no el hermano de la mujer a la que amaba. – La fiesta está en pleno auge. ¿Ya vienes para acá?

\- No, creo que ya no iré.

\- ¿Por qué estás hablando en susurros? No te oigo nada con la condenada música.

Elsa se levantó por fin de la silla, tomó su mochila donde tenía su cambio de ropa, sus cigarros, el resto del porro y su juguete, y la puso a su hombro. – He dicho que no iré a la fiesta. – Habló sin levantar la voz pero empezó a encaminarse hacia la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo que no vendrás? Aquí tenemos a una señorita que está solicitando tu presencia, es como la onceava vez que me pregunta que si vendrás. Además, Hans está desaparecido, creo que está en una de las habitaciones con Jessie. El muy cabrón me dejó solo…

Elsa guardó silencio con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, soltó un largo suspiro y se volvió para mirar por última vez a Anna. – He hecho algo terrible, Kris…

Al otro lado del auricular se guardó silencio por un momento, se escuchó cómo el rubio se movía de lugar a uno con menos tumulto, tal vez el baño. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Els? ¿Todo bien? No me asustes.

Elsa salió del cuarto de la menor sin hacer el menor ruido y cerró la puerta con un nudo formándose en su garganta, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a aquella niña que siempre le había robado suspiros. – Nada está bien, Kris…

Anna despertó completamente sola en su cuarto muchas horas después, ya era bien entrada la noche cuando regresó al país de los vivos. Estaba desnuda en la cama y abrazando al oso que le había regalado su hermano.

Se sentía completamente desorientada y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, como si le hubiese pasado una locomotora mientras dormía.

"Elsa…"

Y entonces, todo lo que había pasado antes de que ella se quedara dormida la golpeó de la nada. - ¿Elsa? – Obviamente no recibió respuesta, estaba sola y la silla de su escritorio se encontraba a un lado de su cama, como si alguien la hubiese estado observando dormir.

Se levantó aún cuando todo su cuerpo se lo reprochó para buscar una carta, una nota, algo que la platinada hubiese dejado para ella aunque fuese por pura cortesía, pero obviamente no encontró nada. Se puso la pijama y bajó a la cocina por una chocolate caliente, y tal vez por un poco de helado, quería echarse a llorar, nunca imaginó que cuando la platinada la dejara se sentiría así de devastada.

Pero una chispa de esperanza seguía prendida en su pecho, todavía recordaba a Elsa sobre ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, tal vez si lograba hablar con su hermano y explicarle que Elsa no había hecho nada para que ella terminara completamente enamorada de ella; que en el corazón no se manda, tal vez así podría haber una oportunidad con su hermosa platinada.

Cuando estaba terminando de servirse su chocolate caliente llegó Hans, estaba tomado pero no mucho y llevaba una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Cuando la vio sonrió aún más y corrió a levantarla por los aires, estaba eufórico.

\- ¡Annita, la huerfanita! – Anna sofocó un gritito de dolor y trató de alejarse de él, le dolía todo el cuerpo. - ¿Entrenamiento pesado? – Dijo Hans al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su hermanita y desordenándole el pelo.

\- Sí, justamente eso… Mucha actividad física. – Dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, aún estaba muy fresco todo lo que había sucedido con Elsa como para poder hablarlo con naturalidad.

\- Te entiendo a la perfección. – Dijo Hans robándole una cucharada de helado y sonriendo de forma traviesa. – No sería mala idea que ambos tomáramos un ibuprofeno. – Y sin decir más se alejó hasta el gabinete de los medicamentos que su mamá tenía en la cocina.

\- Me dijo Elsa que cuando llegaste habías dicho que ya habías comido, que te habías ido con unas amigas a comer al centro. – Dijo Hans cuando volvió con dos tabletas, una se la entregó a Anna y otra la tomó él con el chocolate caliente de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Unas amigas… Porristas… Fuimos por hamburguesas… - Hans asintió y tomó otra cucharada de helado. - ¿Viste a Elsa?

\- Sólo por un momento, cuando la vi en la fiesta estaba con Kristoff hablando, no se había cambiado el uniforme, yo pensé que no iba a llegar. – Dijo haciendo un frunciendo el ceño. – Me dijo que se quedó dormida y que por eso tardó tanto tiempo en llegar… ¿Tú también te quedaste dormida?

Anna se atragantó, no sabía qué decirle, entonces decidió seguir con la mentira de Elsa, era lo más sencillo. – Cuando llegué, Elsa estaba dormida en el sillón, la desperté para preguntarle por ti y me dijo que estabas en una fiesta, luego me preguntó si quería comer, le dije que no y me subí a mi cuarto. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarla dormida. – Habló atropelladamente, por suerte para ella, Hans estaba tomado y no se dio cuenta de aquél detalle, sino la hubiese cachado en la mentira. Era horriblemente mala mintiendo.

\- Y vaya que tenías razón… - Dijo su hermano mayor riéndose entre dientes. – Cuando yo ya me venía estaba bastante entretenida con Mérida, creo que esas dos van a volver, y probablemente Elsa no duerma hoy.

Y ahí estaba, ese simple comentario hizo que todas las esperanzas de la pelirroja se rompieran en mil pedazos.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para creer que todo lo que le había dicho Elsa fuese cierto? Si su hermano se lo había dicho, nunca creas en nada que te diga algún hombre en la cama o para llevarte hasta allá. Pero no podía negar que también era su culpa, ella había obligado a Elsa a quitarse ese estúpido cojín, debió de haberla corrido de su casa y ya, jamás debió de haberse involucrado con una casanova como la platinada.

\- Eh, Annita… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…? – Anna no pudo soportarlo más, no podía soportar en esos momentos las preguntas de su hermano, simplemente se fue. Dejando todo lo que había preparado y corrió hasta su cuarto donde se encerró y permaneció hasta que se quedó dormida por las lágrimas.

Hans intentó hablar con su hermanita pero nunca le respondió, le dejó fuera de su cuarto una charola con su chocolate caliente, helado y el ibuprofeno que le había dado, además fue a comprarle chocolates, donas y un pastel de fresas con crema. Probablemente estuviese en su periodo y sólo era algo hormonal. Lo mejor era dejarla sola para que se le pasara pero…

"¿Por qué se había puesto así? Fue justo después de que mencioné que Elsa probablemente volvería con Mérida…"

* * *

 **Ahora sí, chavos. Una disculpa por el tiempo que tardé es que, este tipo de narración no se me da muy bien que digamos pero desfruté mucho, se viene el drama, como podrán observar y pues, ya saben que cualquier reclamo o sugerencia es muy bien recibida.**

 **Darkfantasy88: Espero haber mantenido la expectativa y no haberte decepcionado.**

 **Biaxxx: Espero que éste también te deje sin palabras.**

 **Salnar: I promess you that I really want to write this fanfic in an english version. But I have a very busy life. The university takes away all my free time. But I hope you really enjoy this chapter, I made it with a lot of love. ;)**

 **PD: I don´t know if I can write g!p Elsa, but I could try.**

 **Guest: Y aquí el cap 3**

 **Madh-M: La verdad es que soy una escritora romántica empedernida pero a veces tengo estos arranques de inspiración medio perversa y pues, hay que dejarlos fluir. Me encanta que haya un equilibrio entre amor tierno y esa hambre salvaje que todos experimentamos. Ojalá y este cap te guste.**

 **Sailor chan: También es mi gusto culposo ;)**

 **AbyHzP: He aquí el otro cap ;)**

 **Bunny: Para vuestro deleite! ;)**

 **Jako. : No se diga más**

 **Monii: Porque no había tenido la inspiración necesaria. Pero aquí está! xD**

 **Virza: Gracias por los comentarios, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los otros dos.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Sé que los otros tienen faltas ortográficas y pido perdón, aunque sé que no lo merezco, pero si he de ser sincera, la verdad es que escribí este fanfic en como 3 sentidos o como 20 más bien, so… Sólo decidí subirlos antes de arrepentirme y no los edité, este por otra parte decidí verificarlo mejor porque la verdad es que un fanfic de esta índole y con faltas de ortografía lo hacen bastante… Indeseable… Por eso espero que ahora no encuentres ninguna falta ortográfica o gramatical, y que disfrutes el cap. Gracias por tus retroalimentaciones.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, chicos, he de dejarlos. Espero que todos estén bien con todos estos desastres que se han venido presentando en estos últimos meses. Les mando a todos bendiciones y espero que todos estén bien.**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
